Days of Future Past: Alternate Ending
by LoA2012
Summary: Please do not read this if you have not seen X-Men: Days of Future Past. This fanfiction is about the end events of the film. It stays true what happened in the movie, but with an added twist and surprise for our beloved Wolverine.


Alternate Ending: X-Men: Days of Future Past

Logan woke up in a daze. Moments ago he was drowning, water filling his lungs, and now…. Now, he was sitting up in a bed; the warm glow of the day filling the room, a soft, quiet song playing on the radio.

He stepped out of the bedroom, into the hallways of the institute. Bobby came into his sight, Rogue at his side. Kitty was teaching a class, Colossus next to her. Everything was so familiar, so right, and yet, after everything that had happened, Logan could not help but feel that he was be dreaming… or dead, and that this was heaven.

"Morning Logan… late start", Hank chuckled at him, as they passed in the hall.

'Is this real?' Logan's mind questioned again and again.

He made his way down the staircase. It was then that he spotted her.

"Storm", his mouth let out a whisper.

The school was filled with students. Everyone seemed happy and safe… and alive. Then, a scent hit his nostrils. A scent that he never thought to experience again. Yet, there SHE was… Jean.

Logan approached her cautiously, afraid she would disappear.

"Jean?"

"Hey Logan", she turned and smiled at him. "Is everything okay?"

"You're here", Logan said in disbelief.

"Where else would I be?"

Logan still couldn't believe his eyes. He had to know this was real. So, he reached out his hand, needing to touch her, to feel the soft skin of her cheek.

"Whoa!" Scott snapped hold of Logan's wrist. "Easy pal."

"Some things never change", Logan finally let out a full breath. "Good to see you Scott."

"Uhuh", Scott was very confused by Logan's friendly tap on his shoulder, but was more than ready to just shrug it off. "See you later Jean."

"Professor", Logan whispered again as Scott brushed past him.

"Logan, is everything alright?" Jean asked, suddenly becoming more concerned about him.

"Yeah… yeah, I think it is", Logan smiled, the reality of this new world beginning to sink into him.

Jean was still a little suspicious of him, but she let it go and left Logan alone to talk to the Professor.

"You did it", Logan said to Charles.

"Did what?" the Professor looked up from his desk. "Logan don't you have a class to teach?"

"A class… to teach?"

"Yeah, history", the Professor answered, moving himself and his hover chair closer to Logan.

"History?" Logan posed another question, still very confused. "Actually, I could use some help with that."

"Help with what?"

"Pretty much everything after 1973."

It took the Professor a second, but then he knew what Logan meant and what it meant.

"I think the history I know is a little different", Logan explained as Charles started to realize the truth.

"Welcome back", Charles spoke, though he was still in awe of what was in front of him.

"It's good to see you Charles", Logan smirked. "It's good to see everyone."

"Well, I had a promise to keep", Charles smiled back at him. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah", Logan nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember", Charles was itching with curiosity.

Logan's smile fell from his face…. "Drowning."

 _"Logan?" a woman's voice came from the door._

 _He heard the Professor let out a breath and then turned to see who was there._

 _She was beautiful. She was a Native American, with long black hair and gorgeous eyes. Then, Logan's eyes started to trail down her form and he realized she was pregnant. Well over half way through her pregnancy from what he could tell, her belly nicely swollen and a motherly glow encasing her._

 _"SilverFox", the Professor smiled at her, one of his fake smiles, while his eyes darted back and forth between her and Logan. "Would you mind coming back later, Logan and I were just in the middle of something?"_

 _"Logan, what's going on? The class started 5 minutes ago. Is something wrong?" the woman completely ignored the Professor and walked right up to Logan, taking one of his hands in hers._

 _"I… ummm… well, I… Professor?" Logan bumbled his words and looked to Charles for an answer or an explanation, or… anything._

 _"Everything's fine SilverFox", the Professor assured her. "Though, would you be so kind as to tell your history class that there substitute teacher won't be teaching right now, so there won't be any class today."_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"We'll explain it all later. Now, go one, my dear, we wouldn't want your students stuck in a classroom without an instructor", Charles smiled at her again, his voice staying very calm and casual._

 _"Alright. I'll see you later, love", SilverFox pecked Logan on the lips and then walked out of the office, her pregnant belly only mildly causing her to wobble._

 _"Charles?" Logan's voice and body were both unsteady._

 _"We have… much to catch up on."_


End file.
